Ling Tian/Relationships
Past Life Ling Xue'er Ling Xue'er was number one enemy of Ling Tian and the most responsible person for Ling Tian's suicidal attack. She loved Ling Tian but seeing how Ling Tian ingored her, she stated have some resentment for Ling Tian so she helped his cousin's to remove him from family. Ling Meng'er Although she acted like she cares for Ling Tian but in reality she cares only for her gains. Ling Tian knew her intentions were nothing better than the members of the Ling Family but she gave him chance for revenge and he used it to accomplish his only life goal. Harem Ling Chen What sort of situation was this? Almost all of his enemy families had their daughters involved in some sort of messy romantic affair with him, really a huge mess!From an outsider's point of view, Ling Tian seemed to be living a life of bliss, surrounded by peerless beauties. But in actuality, the only woman he possessed was Ling Chen. Only Ling Chen would be able to follow Ling Tian for his entire life, without regrets or complaints as a close confidante, not even asking him to be her official husband! The others such as Yu BingYan, Shui QianRou, Xiao YanXue, Princess Jiao Yue, all had some sort of messy past attached to them which had not been cleared up yet. Even Li Xue was also another extremely awkward scenario currently… Li Xue In this world, if Ling Tian wanted to find someone he trusted and was no weaker than himself, then Li Xue would be his one and only choice. Furthermore, all other people, including Ling Chen, would only be able to understand no more than half of his plans and arrangements but Li Xue would definitely be able to understand his true intentions with just a single look! This is because Li Xue had similar experiences as Ling Tian in their previous life and they both went through the same education system. In fact, the education that Li Xue went through was even more robust than Ling Tian. Furthermore, Li Xue's understanding of Ling Tian was something that was unmatched! She was the only one in the world who would be able to work together flawlessly with Ling Tian! While Ling Chen and Ling Jian had followed Ling Tian for ten years, their understanding of Ling Tian couldn't be compared to Li Xue. It was because Li Xue had studied Ling Tian as an enemy in detail for a few years! The one who understands you the most is not yourself or your friends and family but your enemy! The two of them were no longer enemies and were even arranged to be on the same boat by fate. However, Li Xue's memories would never fade and the one who understands him the most would still be Li Xue! Thus, Li Xue was the most suitable person to grasp the overall big picture in Ling Tian's organization! In fact, Li Xue was even better at spotting problems than Ling Tian. Ling Chen and Ling Jian would never doubt Ling Tian's decisions, but Li Xue would objectively pick apart every one of Ling Tian's plans. She would try to spot out the flaws of his plans and how the flaws could be minimized! If there were to be someone in the world capable of pointing out the flaws and improving Ling Tian's plans, Li Xue would be the most suitable and only choice! On the surface, Li Xue and Ling Tian seemed to have no blood relation, but their interlinked souls did not make things so easy. Besides, Ling Tian also understood Li Xue's thoughts, that in this world, both of them were the optimal choice for each other. Or one could say that they were the only choice for each other. As a man, he could survive by himself, but for Li Xue who was a woman, if she wished to trust her life to a man, then in this world no one else would suffice other than Ling Tian! While there might be someone better than Ling Tian in the whole wide world, the experiences that they went through together made it such that Ling Tian would forever remain as her only solace! Thus, regarding this matter, Li Xue had already taken the initiative. To be infatuated with only one person, completely and without regrets! Yu BingYan As for Yu BingYan, her matter could be considered to be much simpler. The lass had long made the decision to follow behind him, and he heard that she had torn off all pretenses with the two elders in her family. This sort of decisiveness was not something Ling Tian could bring himself not to live up to, and furthermore, they also had some sort of relationship between them. Yu BingYan's condition also needed his help, thus she was definitely someone to stay. Because Yu BingYan's choice was the same as Li Xue, to love only one person without change for her entire life! He could not reject her! Other than the three ladies he mentioned above, the rest were in an awkward position. Now as trouble brewed, for Xiao YanXue to suddenly come out as another matter was just like adding hail to snow. There was no continuation regarding Princess Jiao Yue's betrothal after he fell out with Long Xiang the other time. However, she was after all his relative, thus the final decision would still lie with his grandmother. With her current plight, were Ling Tian to speak the sentence 'I don't want her', not only would Jiao Yue not be allowed to marry Ling Tian, but she would also not be allowed to get together with anyone else, destined to spend the rest of her life as a spinster. She might even choose to commit suicide out of depression! Ling Tian could not bring himself to do such an immoral and cruel act!But if he accepted her, given that her father was personally dethroned by himself, she might become a lunatic in the end if she continued to stay near him! How could they even converse with each other? Kill her father, take his daughter, and establish hegemony? As Ling Tian thought about it in this manner, he suddenly felt as though he was a completely immoral scoundrel! Shui QianRou As for Shui QianRou, Ling Tian had an even bigger headache. This was especially so since Ling Chen had sent word through the Crystal Pavilion about her own plans and schemes. Ling Tian had nearly flipped at the news, For this sort of crazy and childish plan, trust Ling Chen to even come out with it! Furthermore, not only did Ling Chen not come out with the plan, but she had even started with the plan already! Even if Ling Tian wanted to stop this plan, it was already impossible! When Ling Tian originally received this secret missive, after exploding into a big rage, he had sent a letter back to Ling Chen immediately, wanting her to put a stop to this insane plan. However, it was unknown why, but her reply had not come even after such a long time! Based on Ling Tian's understanding of her, such a big plan, since the 'Heaven' was not around, the generals would definitely have their own plan of doing things! This made Ling Tian gnash his teeth in hate, and decide internally that once he went back, he would definitely catch that little lass, and smack her butt as hard as he could, to appease his resentment. But now, he was suffering from the actual situation of the court being out of his jurisdiction. No matter what Ling Chen did, it was beyond his influence. While Ling Chen had always been led by him, she would definitely have some opinions of her own in her mind, and now that she was given full rein, it resulted in her growth as a person. From the latest news received by him, the lass had already obtained the ability to plan a large scale project with short and long-term objectives and was getting more decisive. This behavior was becoming more and more like Ling Tian himself.From this point, Ling Tian could speculate that the lass's orders might possibly have left the shores of this continent, reaching over to Ling Zero and the rest on the Heavenly Wind Continent...And inside her letter to him, she had clearly stated her own viewpoint: Young noble was bound to be an emperor in the future, and since he was going to ascend the throne, how could he be lacking in imperial consorts? If he could, through taking in a few more consorts, allow him to increase his pace of hegemony and world domination, then why not? As the saying went, 'to achieve great things, one must not be worried about trifling matters'. Playing such little tricks was infinitely better than two families killing each other until both sides ran dry of blood, right?This sort of reasoning, of speaking forcefully and with justice, let Ling Chen feel that her choice was all the more correct, extremely correct, definitely correct! This only gave Ling Tian such a headache that he could not help but groan in pain. He suddenly found out that in his past life, he had no time, nor the mood to talk about love. As for this present life, while he was surrounded by beauties, it was just like his past life, without the time at all to engage in love and relationship… to the point that his own harem had been decided for him without even consulting him beforehand. What sort of situation was this? Xiao YanXue She should be his fiancee but because Ling Tian acted as a playboy, Xiao FengHan immediately annuled it. Ling Tian saved her a few times and because of that she started to have some feelings for Ling Tian. When Xiao FengHan wanted to marry her, she escaped from Xiao Family and found Ling Tian. Ling Tian accepted her as his woman and gave her authority to manage finances of Ling Family Courtyard. Jiao Yue Jiao Yue is Ling Tian's cousin. While he was acting as silkpants, she was one of the rare people who talked and contacted with Ling Tian. Even though Ling Family wanted Jiao Yue as Ling Tian's wife but because of Ling Tian's acting they were refused by emperor. Only when Ling Tian started to show his value and talents, former empeor of Sky Bearing Empire, Long Xiang, bethroted Jiao Yue with Ling Tian although Ling Tian wasn't willing. Seeing how outstanding Ling Tian has become, Jiao Yue began falling in love with Ling Tian. Ling Tian on the other side ignored Jiao Yue because she is daughter of his enemy and he even messed up with her father's brain. Ling Xiao He had always thought that he was extremely intelligent for hiding his strength from his father! He had always avoided his father and even looked down on his father. However, his father had actually guarded him silently for so many years. Despite him assigning a few guards for his father, such a matter was almost insignificant to a general like Ling Xiao. However, Ling Xiao had still said, "I am very satisfied." From the way Ling Xiao looked, it was as though he could feel his son’s filial intentions from the guards and was completely overjoyed! The pitiful hearts of all parents in the world! Especially the parents of the secular world! Chu Ting'er Chu Ting'er is a virtuous and caring wife, unwilling to put on any airs. But who asked Ling Tian to be Sky Bearing’s number one silkpants, unwilling to settle down even now. Hence, Chu Ting'er had always been worried about her son’s future, gritting her teeth to promote her son to all her ‘sisters’ around the city. However, everyone had already heard of Ling Tian’s morals and conduct, hence the obvious results! Ever since Old Madam Ling got her to slowly take over the family business, Ling Tian had begun to feel that his mom was getting more and more difficult to deal with. He originally thought that his mother was merely a kind and loving person; but after digging deeper, he discovered that this was not the case. Just take a look at the females in the Ling Family, all of them were incomparably valiant. This was especially true after his mother took over the family business. She seemed to be enthusiastic about it, revealing her outstanding talents. In addition to the support from Old Madam Ling, she had turned into the model of a career superwoman in Ling Tian’s eyes. Long Zhan Ling Tian's grandfather. Ling Jian Ling Tian was betrayed by his own family in his past life and humiliated by his blood brothers. He no longer had the feeling of brotherhood in his heart any longer. While Ling Jian was loyal to him, it was due to the favor which he owed Ling Tian and the effects of brainwashing. He really treats Ling Jian as a true brother and not a chess piece which could be sacrificed at any time. By saving Ling Jian, as well as accepting Ling Chen, it was a subconscious way for him to save his own past self, when he was in the depths of despair. He subconsciously treated them as his past self, helping them as a form of redemption to himself. However, with Ling Chen’s tender warmth as well as Ling Jian’s tenacious devotion and the care that they both showed him, this allowed Ling Tian’s frozen and locked heart to slowly begin to melt, revealing a tiny crack. Other than talking with Ling Tian, Ling Chen and a few others, he put on a cold expression to everyone else and frequently sat in a corner with his sword, ignoring everyone. His sword had become quicker, his moves more ruthless. If one were to talk about just becoming a peerless killer, it might not be a bad thing, but to be a good brother then it definitely wouldn't be good! Ling Tian always had this worry that if Ling Jian was to continue developing down this line he would enter the path of a true cold-blooded sword murderer. When that time came, while his skills might take a quantitative and qualitative leap, he would also fully turn into a slaughterer without any emotions whatsoever! While this would provide more help for Ling Tian, Ling Jian would end up being alone for the rest of his life, destined to only be a tool to be used for killing! Ling Tian aspired for Ling Jian to be a killer with emotions and feelings, to become a true brother which would share weal and woe, not a simple treasured sword meant to kill. Ling Tian was willing to see Ling Jian progress at a slower pace, progressively stepping up towards the peak of martial arts, rather than to see him use this sort of extreme method to ruin himself! Justice Even after so many days of relentless pursuit, Ling Tian held no hatred nor grudge against this Martial Order Medallion owner who wanted his life, but instead a certain sort of connection and understanding! While he would be equally heartless and ruthless to Justice if he obtained the opportunity to silence him, in Ling Tian's inner heart he only held respect for this man who single-mindedly pursued the pinnacle of martial arts. As for the loneliness Justice felt, Ling Tian even had some sort of envy. For a practitioner of martial arts, how much did a person have to sacrifice in order to obtain the sort of lonely feeling that comes from standing at the peak? This was one out of a million! Category:Relationships